Cheerful Purity With Fangs
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: in an alternative world Lauren was the ghost and Annie was turned by Mitchell. George just cannot understand how Annie can forgive Mitchell so easily. Annie/Mitchell, very high T boardering M


It started with a knock on the door.

It was a fairly normal night at the pink house. Well normal as you can get with a vampire and werewolf chowing down on some food as they try to ignore their bitchy whiney female ghost housemate. Lauren had haunted the house ten years before George and Mitchell had even stepped foot in the place and she won't let them forget who lived here first. Or the fact that she was brutally stabbed to death by her husband.

So the knock on the door was a welcome interruption to Lauren's 347 (George started to take a count, he has a bet with Mitchell that Lauren would reach five hundred long before the month is out) rant about how unfair the universe is. George, being eager to escape Lauren who had no love for him, went to answer it quickly leaving Mitchell on his own with the ghost. Hey, it was every man for himself!

However the moment he opened the door George quite wished that he hadn't bothered. There stood a beautiful woman with dark curly hair, deep dark pools for eyes and large delightful smile. She was so cheerful and naturally warm that he had almost forgotten that she was supposed to be dead.

"George!" she cried out. "Can I come in? I really need to see Mitchell, something very bad has happened, you wouldn't believe it if I told you. It's very, very bad, so bad that it would make your hair go grey, so can I please come in?"

"Mitchell did this to you," he said quietly. He wasn't sure what else to say, he only knew one vampire that had been close to her and had been with her before she went missing and was proclaimed dead. "He did, didn't he?"

"Yes, but it isn't really his fault!" she said quickly. "He was just hungry and was unbearably in need of some company. He really didn't mean to bite me! It's not his fault. Please don't be angry with him George!"

"Annie, listen to yourself!" George shouted feeling some hysteria building up within him. His voice was starting to get rather high-pitched. "You sound exactly like you did with Owen. _He was only angry and in a stressful situation, he really didn't mean to hit me, it's not his fault, please don't be angry with him_!"

The hurt look on Annie's face had made him regret saying that instantly. Annie had previously been a nurse on the children's ward and always had a smile for everyone. She was one of the few people to befriend George and Mitchell when they first came to the hospital and in return they were the first ones to notice and make complaints about the abuse she was suffering from her fiancé. It was a good six months after chasing him off when Annie had suddenly disappeared with blood all over her flat, everyone had thought Owen had hunted her down and killed her. Now it turned out it was Mitchell.

"George?" Mitchell said hesitatingly, he looked horrified and guilty the moment he saw Annie at the door step. "Annie..." he breathed.

"Mitchell!" Annie's face lit up as it always did when Mitchell entered the room. It almost broke George's heart knowing that someone as sweet as her as been put under such a dreadful curse by someone she cared so very deeply. "Can I come in? I really need to come in, Herrick is furious with me – I refused to eat and let out his secret supplies of humans. They were so scared and I couldn't let them be fed on by the likes of Seth! I really needed a place to stay and I have no idea who else to go to."

"Annie..." Mitchell said looking incredibly guilty now, "I am so sorry."

"Let me in," she said softly, George mumbled an invitation and she stepped in instantly and wrapped her arms round Mitchell. "Don't be sweetheart," she murmured as she held Mitchell tightly, a hand stroking his hair like a mother would, "Don't be sorry. I know how it feels, I ache with hunger now. I burn with that blood lust and I know how you feel. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But-"

"No buts," Annie said sternly. "Now how about a nice cup of tea, or maybe coffee? And we'll discuss me paying rent and so on."

"Excuse me!" Lauren shrieked appearing out of nowhere and in front of Annie. "Who do you think you are barging in her with your fangs and smiles and deciding to make bloody cup of teas in my house! I won't be having this, I own this place, it was mine before any of you decided to live here and I should have final say about this. I won't have this cow living here and holding onto my Mitchell like a wet blanket."

George thought this was priceless coming from someone who followed Mitchell to work like a creepy stalker.

"She's staying. Whether you like it or not Lauren," Mitchell said glaring.

He had an overprotective hand on Annie and looked ready to kill...he might have if it wasn't from the fact Lauren was already dead. George couldn't help but laugh at Lauren's face it was about time Mitchell stopped acting like a saint and told Lauren off.

"Would you like coffee or tea?" Annie asked Lauren politely, a little taken back from her rudeness.

"Neither. I can't drink since I'm dead, yes go on have a look at the freak show that had been stabbed to death," Lauren snapped, she glared at Mitchell for probably the first time ever. "She's not having my room!"

"That's fine, she could share mine," Mitchell said coolly.

Annie blushed furiously for someone who was supposed to be dead, George couldn't help but choke, Lauren looked like she could kill someone and Mitchell simply ignored it all by going into the kitchen.

George decided he would have to have a word about Mitchell biting people. They can't afford to have any more nurses appearing and begging for a place to live.

Though the moment Annie started cleaning the kitchen George was ready to worship her.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

It was one of those things. George was at work, Lauren was spending time with a fellow ghost called Gilbert, Annie had a day off from the newsagents and Mitchell's shift wasn't until night. A lazy afternoon with just the two of them. It was bound to happen again since they always had some sort of strange attraction.

He sat naked on his bed with her straddling him. He was kissing down her face and onto her neck, his fangs came out and he could literally feel his eyes darken with hunger as he was about to bite into her. Suddenly her soft hands cusped his face and pulled him to look at her, her eyes hadn't darkened to pure blackness nor where her fangs out. She looked bright and almost angelic despite the curse he had laid upon her.

She was the only vampire he had ever met that has never touched a drop of blood. Maybe it was because of her kind nature that wouldn't let her hurt anyone or maybe she was just plain stronger than any other vampire. Who knew? But he admired her for it.

She kissed his lips gently as she shifted and then...

Oh.

He has never felt this way before. He has had sex, dirty, kinky, lustful sex used to lure women into his trap so he could feed. That had been their first time together, so fast and furious and ended with bloodshed. But this...

...this was different. It was soft, gentle, loving, filled with tenderness, she touched him so lovingly and bestowed on him such beautiful smiles as she moaned softly and sweetly.

This was not sex. This was the myth of making love.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBH

It was finally quiet in the pink house.

Well yes they have Herrick to deal with but other than that it was complete peace. Lauren has finally left, thank god, Gilbert somehow managed to fall in love with her and when his door appeared she went with him. If someone could love her then she must have had some good qualities, even if George could never see them.

They were spending the afternoon watching Casablanca and George couldn't help but feel like the third wheel. He was sitting by himself on the armchair while Annie and Mitchell hogged the sofa. Mitchell was half lying on the sofa with Annie half sitting on him, her head resting on his shoulder and her legs tangled with his while she held his hand , playing with his hair with the other, they both looked incredibly loved up that it was completely sickening for George.

"That's it!" George exploded as he jumped out of his chair. "I can't stand it anymore! You're both driving me insane!" Mitchell and Annie looked at him with confused looks. "For god sake Annie, this man had killed you! He stuck his fangs into your neck, drained all of your blood and decided to give you some of his because of a huge moment of guilt! And yet here you are curled up on the sofa with him playing footsie! And on top of that you shag him practically every night – don't think I can't hear you, the walls are very thin! You clean up after him, cook his meals, and look at him as if he is the love of your life and not your killer. Isn't there any ounce of normality and common sense in your head?"

"Oh George," Annie said looking disappointed, "I knew you wouldn't understand after all you didn't exactly give poor Tully a chance. I know exactly how Mitchell feels; I suffer just as much as he had for every day for almost a century. So I forgive him because I will probably do the same one day no matter how hard I try not to. Can't you understand? It's not something any of us can really control. Now, would you like a cup of tea and join us on the sofa?"

George made a strangled noise and screamed, "_It's just not normal, Annie!" _he then grabbed his coat and marched off out of the front door.

"He's just wound up because it's Nina's time of the month and he's not getting any," Mitchell reassured Annie. "He'll come back apologising and grovelling tomorrow. You just wait and see."

The next day Mitchell was completely right and the three continued on with their strange lives as vampires and werewolves. After all, why would they need normality (apart from George) when they have each other?


End file.
